


Mother's heart

by Amphata



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Coming Out, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), kid!loki, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphata/pseuds/Amphata
Summary: "They would sit in their special corner of the castle, up on the tallest tower, as close as they could to the stars. The cold stone steps covered with soft, warm blankets, some candles, some herbs to burn, so, so many books. The afternoons they spent there, the whole days at times, cuddled to each other, giggling and practicing, studying with a touch of court gossip – they both loved that, each in their own way."





	Mother's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manysidesofmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/gifts).



> Oh man do I love Loki and Frigga's relationship!!!  
> The only thing I changed in this version is that Loki is also Frigga's natural son (I needed that for a specific line I wanted to use, so I just rolled with it!)  
> This is a quick stupid thingy I came up with, it made me feel happy and so I decided to share it with Thais, who, as usual, hyped me so much that I wrote it down properly.
> 
> I even drew a quick [thingy](http://amphata.tumblr.com/post/174760018542/amphata-someones-learning-straight-out-of), it's on my tumblr!
> 
> So! Enjoy, and if you can please tell me what you think, because comments are the air I breathe, but no pressure :D

Frigga saw Loki's potential when he was still an infant.  

She would tell herself to wait until he actually manifested any form of interest in magic before getting him started, but when the first people started catching fire after denying him a toy or a candy, she realized that getting him started was instead advisable to say the least. 

She would pick him up, hold him close to her heart, softly whisper soothing chants and mantras, masking them as lullabies, to get him to understand that certain sounds would manifest certain physical effects. And how quickly he would follow, how smart his young mind, how eager to learn more. She observed and guided, she loved and admired, she warned and she explained, while Loki grew – his curiosity growing with him. 

They would sit in their special corner of the castle, up on the tallest tower, as close as they could to the stars. The cold stone steps covered with soft, warm blankets, some candles, some herbs to burn, so, so many books. The afternoons they spent there, the whole days at times, cuddled to each other, giggling and practicing, studying with a touch of court gossip – they both loved that, each in their own way. 

She would start with simple things, just small flashes of light, controlling the colour, the intensity, the size. And he would follow right up, his little face all focused, and his smile so big when, after the hard work, there came the praises. In time, she would move on and explain the art of conjuring small items: a pea, a pebble, then a feather, then a small comb - no matter how far she'd go, he'd be always right behind her, never missed a beat. Frigga's pride would grow bigger and bigger, her love for him – vaster than anything she ever felt. 

That afternoon they had been practicing on casting spells: change something's state, even if just by little. A bunch of leaves (some green, some of an inexplicable bright blue) was piled between them, on the floor. 

"Alright little star, why don't we take a break and get ourselves some chocolate?" 

Loki's eyes flew up from the leaves to her mother: "Oh mommy no, please!  _Please_ , let's try the thing with the leaves again! Maybe I can't make them all blue, but I'm sure I can revert them all to green in one sit, just watch! If you want something from the kitchen I can get it for you". This said, Loki proceeded to casually open a portal to the kitchen under his mother's shocked eyes.  

"Chocolate, yes?" he reached in with his whole arm, pulled it out very quickly and handed her a dark brown squared block. "Anything else?" he asked, an enquiring look to Frigga. 

"Loki... Did you-" her shocked face let out a quick, hysterical laugh "Did you just open a frigging portal?!"  

Loki took out some chocolate for himself, closed the portal, and shrugged: "Yap". 

"And how did you, pray tell, learn how to open a portal?", she enquired, her eyes showing a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Most of all, she was worried. She could see how fast he had been learning, and the fact that he might have wanted to go faster was a constant preoccupation in her mind. Only, she had chosen to believe he would have just asked her, instead of proceeding on his own. That was, obviously, a mistake. 

Loki took a huge bite out of his chocolate block and effortlessly conjured a book out of thin air. Frigga was getting more and more afraid, but she couldn't stop her heart from bursting with waves of the purest, warmest pride.  

"It's in here", said he, handing her the tome.  

She took it, even if she knew exactly what book that was.  

"Loki"  

"Uh-oh"  

"No, no, listen-" she moved forward and held him in her arms, then looked straight into his eyes. 

"Please, promise me to never go to that section of our library again" 

"BUT-"  

"Promise me, please?  _P_ _lease_?" 

"But why though..." Loki voiced quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor. 

"There are things in there, cookie, that you might think you understand, but that would eventually end up  _Very_ _Badly_ " Frigga explained, her voice back to a gentle whisper. She stroke his hair, placing soft kisses on his nose and cheeks "If you want to learn something more advanced we can do that together, but don't browse that section anymore. Promise?"  

Loki sighed, then hugged her mother and kissed her: "Promise". 

 

*** 

 

 

A Loki in the spring of his adolescence was sitting on the floor in his room, leaning with his back to the wall. He was reading intently from the book he was holding with one hand, his other hand was mid-air, tracing slow, specific gestures. 

He was focused beyond any imagination. That wasn't his first attempt, far from it, and he would have gotten stressed about it if he hadn't known better by then. Instead, he let out long, calm breaths, pausing from time to time to murmur positive mantras – which all ended up sounding like lullabies, for some reasons. He was certain he would make it eventually, there was no rush, all he had to do was clear his mind, focus, and try again. 

Some sparkles came and went, a soft breeze from no apparent source moved the pages of the book he was holding, his heart gave a quick bump, and finally,  _finally_ , a second Loki materialized right in front of him. They were both him, he was both. 

The joy almost made him fuck everything up, but he quickly managed to keep his cool. He couldn't stop looking at himself, both faces glowing with happiness. Hands softly touched, finger tips passed on incredulous smiles, skin was gently caressed, heartbeats were felt, compared, synchronized. 

Loki sensed his mother moments before she would knock on his door and push it open without waiting for permission. He panicked, the second Loki pouffed away, his chest hurt like it was stabbed, he quickly hid the book under his ass and looked up right in time to smile at his mother. 

Frigga entered the room reciprocating the fake smile; she was almost floating towards her disgrace of a son. 

"My child. My beautiful, smart, strong and most of all did I already say  _Smart_ , child"  

"Mother!"  

"Beautiful, and strong, and SMART who would  _Never_ openly cast a level 7 spell in my house"  

"Oh my! My, would I  _ever._  I love you so  _much_ mother. I could never,  _ever_ , with all the respect I feel for yAHI!" the book flew out of under Loki's ass right in Frigga's hands. Loki's eyelashes flapped briefly. 

"Did I ever tell you mother of how I have been planning on having a statue of you built right in front of the entrance, where  **everyone** can see it? It will be made of the purest crystals and it will shine brighter than the suAHI AHI AHI" Frigga started hitting his head with the book's hard cover. 

"THIS. IS. A. DISASTER. WAITING. TO HAPPEN. HOW. STUPID. DO. YOU. HAVE. TO. BE" each one of Frigga's word was followed by a " _SORRY_ " squeaked by Loki. 

"So" she stopped hitting and frowned down at her child. "…  ** _did_** ** _you_** ** _make_** ** _it_**?" her eyes lit up, she bit her lips with anticipation. 

Loki lowered his arms from above his head, looked up to his mother and grinned from ear to ear. 

"Show me! Show me!!!" she squealed and sat down next to him on the floor. 

Loki sat up all proper, closed his eyes, started the breathing routine, his heart giggling, all while Frigga observed his every move to make sure every detail was in place - it was, her proud heart rejoiced. 

Sure enough, a second Loki appeared behind her and kneeled on the floor to hug her. Frigga hugged him back, holding tears of pride and happiness. She praised every form of him, stroking both Loki's hair, kissing their cheeks. Loki had never felt so radiant, so happy, so loved, so accomplished. 

"I'm so proud of you right now, you know that, right?" 

"Thank you, mother" Loki's eyes were filled with unshed happy tears. 

"... You're already thinking of using this for sex, aren't you." 

Loki jumped back: "Mother!!!!!" 

"Ohh  ** _s_** ** _s_** ** _o_** prude! It's not like I haven't done that too, you know?"  

"OH  ** _NO_** HELL NO LALALALALALALALAAA" both Lokis covered their ears and babbled loud noises while Frigga cackled and went on: "Many times, too! It's worth it, trust me" 

Loki was yelling nonsensical sounds and trying to get at least one of his forms to disappear under the floor, but he didn't seem to know any spell for that yet. 

"Besides, I'm sure your brother will love it"  

Both Lokis froze in shock, the second one disappeared in a golden sparkly cloud, and he found himself massaging his chest as a reflex, his eyes fixed on his mother. His mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out at first. 

"I don't-" he let out a nervous chuckle "I have no idea what you-"  

"Oh,  _please_. Do you think I don't know that face? I  _made_ that face" 

"Mother I swear I-"  

“If you really must lie to me, at least have the decency to deliver with some sort of credibilty. Do you think you can fool me?  _Me_? Really. I've known for  _ages_ , who do you think watched you two idiots' back for all this time? You guys are ridiculous! Everybody knows your brother is made of 95% instinct, but I thought  _you_ would be clever about it at least!" 

The renowned Silvertongue was trying to come up with something clever, then he decided he would settle for  _something_ of any kind, then started begging his mind to let him speak at least one full word, no matter how short; but he could only stutter half chewed groups of letters with no meaning. 

"I would think" Frigga continued "that the moment you decided to fuck your own brother in your own house surrounded by the rest of your own family, you could have had the brilliant idea of locking the  _door behind you_ " 

Loki's heart skipped a beat, his hands flew to his mouth. 

"The d- I  _didn't_?"  

"Uh-uh!"  

"But I but I but but I -  _Wait_ _a_ _s_ \- I thought- What I mean is, it was locked after we-"  

"Yes, no duh!  **I** locked it!"  

" ** _You did_**??"  

"Well what was I supposed to do! Anyone could walk in on you imbecils, and you're welcome by the way" 

Loki was devastated, he didn't know where to look, his cheeks were burning; all he managed to say was "...I thought I locked it... I suppose I got-"  

"Distracted, yes, I figured" 

His eyes grew twice their size: "Do you mean- how how- how much did you  _see_ -"  

It was Frigga's turn to jump back: "I beg your pardon?! I didn't see  **a thing** , are you out of your mind??"  

She chuckled and shrugged: "It was more like, uhm: AHhh I  _really_ don't need to see this thank you very much let's just  _you_ _know_  maybe  ** _lock this door_**  kids how about that  _oopsie_ there we go I'm  **out of here** ** _bye_** "  

Loki couldn't stop but start giggling while Frigga mimicked her reaction, she was making the voices and everything. She knew how much he loved her way of telling stories, it never failed to make him laugh. 

The tension was broken, Loki was starting to calm down; he looked at his mother and quietly mumbled: "Are you mad at me mommy?" 

She looked at him, not a sound out of her lips. He hadn't called her "mommy" for quite some time, her heart shrank almost painfully, all the love she felt for him flew out like a waterfall. 

She cupped his face with both hands, pressed her forehead on his: "Loki, I am not mad at you"  

She could feel his son's body relax; a long, trembling sigh came out of his lips.   

She moved his face with her hands, so that she could look right in his eyes: "I love you more than anything in the world, Loki, more than  _anything_ _._  Do you understand me?" 

Loki nodded quickly, a knot in his throat stopped him from speaking, sweet tears of love and relief started forming in his eyes. 

She wiped his tears away with a soft, soft touch of her fingers, placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and let go of his face. 

"Now", she smiled and cracked her knuckles: "Would you like to know how to close it so that your chest doesn't hurt?"  

Loki's eyes lit up, he nodded again, still unable to speak without his voice breaking. His heart was filled with love, happiness, affection. 

They spent the rest of the evening like that, sitting on the floor, side by side, trying, and failing, and trying again, and laughing, and practicing. 

Loki never kept a secret from his mother ever again. 


End file.
